The Little Mermaid
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: My take on Hans Christian Anderson's Little mermaid, MMPPP style. It's short and kinda sucks but in the end I was nearly in tears : Hope you like.


**A short, suckish version of MMPPP little mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson. I was nearly crying while writing this :) Hope you like. for Mermaid-Hanon :)**

"I wonder what's up there" Luchia thought dreamily as she daydreamed off in class. "Princess Luchia-sama!" Hippo's voice startled her out of her day dreams, "You must focus!" he scolded her. Her sisters, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira snickered at her and she sent them a deathly glare. Hippo sighed, knowing this would go no where. "You may leave" he sighed and dismissed the princesses.

"Yay!" Luchia cheered and picked up her small pink bag and swam to her favouriest rock. "It's so nice here, I can almost see the land!" She beamed as she combed her beautiful long blonde hair. Luchia sighed sadly, she wanted ever so badly to be able to walk among humans.

"I'll sneak out and go to the surface and see the humans!" Luchia exclaimed and waited.

Not before long, it was very dark and time for most people to sleep, but young princess Luchia didn't. She snunk past the guards and when she was sure she was a safe distance away, swam to the surface.

Fireworks bloomed in the sky much to Princess Luchia's delight, "So pretty!" she exclaimed. A boy about 16, the same age as her walked to the edge of the ship and beamed at the ocean. Luchia pressed herself against the ship to make sure no one saw her, thankfully, the boy didn't see her.

"What are you doing Prince Kaito?" A voice asked the orange haired boy, "So he's a prince?" Luchia giggled and listened more.

Then, suddenly a huge wave knocking the ship and it's crew sideways, knocking the poor prince from the ship. "Oh No!" Luchia gasped as she dived after him.

"Be okay my prince" Luchia whispered as she layed him on the sand and brushed the orange bangs from his face. Luchia sand softly to him while he 'slept'

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" Kaito slowly opened his beautiful brown eyes to see Luchia smiling at him, she gasped that he was awake and dived into the ocean.

From behind a rock, Luchia watched a girl with brown hair (A/N: Yes, it is Mikaru) help Kaito up and they walked back to the castle.

Luchia felt a pang of sadness, her prince...

Many days passed, Luchia ached to see her prince. She decided it, she would ask the 'sea witch' for legs.

She travelled through weeds and finally got to the cave that the old witch lived in. Many people called her Madame Taki or just witch. Luchia swam before the witch, "Please Dear Sea Witch, grant me legs, i'll do anything" she pleaded with the witch until the witch finally agreed on a deal, "Your voice for legs" Madam Taki-san confirmed.

Luchia reached up to her throat, her voice? she had the most beautiful voice in all the seven oceans but her prince meant more to her. "D-deal" she stuttered, she signed a contract and as soon as she finished, her beautiful voice disappeared.

Luchia smiled sadly as the witch handed her the potion and told her to drink it on the surface, or she'd drown. Luchia nodded sadly and tried to say goodbye, but remembered she couldn't.

Luchia ever-so-slowly swam up to the surface, the last time she'd be free in the ocean.

As a mermaid.

When she reached to surface, she took a shaky, nervous breathe and tried to calm her nerves. "for my prince" she mouthed and then drank the potion.

Pain, intense pain. She thought she was dead, her tail...being split.

When she stood up, her pigtails were waist length instead of to the ground. She shakily took one step, then another and another. She took a simple pink knee length dress and put it on. It was a tad big but it was all she had. Another step, another, but then she fell. Each step felt like glass, stepping on glass all the time.

She almost regretted the decision until she saw Kaito running towards her and helping her up. "Are you okay miss? What's your name? I'm Kaito" Luchia was about to say her name, but she realised. She couldn't.

She wrote her name out in the sand. Luchia. "That's a nice name Luchia. Do you need help?" Luchia nodded and allowed Kaito to help her carefully to his castle. Each step was like a knife. Pain beyond any she'd ever felt before.

Many days passed and everyone Luchia met loved her, she was so gentle, kind, caring and one of the most beautiful of all the palace. Many envied her good looks and gentle nature.

It was the day of the ball when it happened, Prince Kaito and the young mermaid princess Luchia were dancing when Kaito suddenly stopped as he spotted her, the girl he thought had saved him. He dashed away from Luchia and to the brown-haired beauty and they spoke.

Later, much to Luchia's great sadness, he proposed to her.

The wedding was that night and Luchia was ever so depressed.

_"Remember princess, if the prince loves or marries another, you will turn to bubbles" _The witch's words echoed through her head like a bass drum. Her heart constricted painfully as she sat down and tried to pull her heart back down her through. She thought she was about to throw it up she was that nervous.

After the vows and the kiss, Luchia knew it was too late, It showed in her big, cyan eyes.

Later that night, her sisters Hanon and Rina came to her, their once long flowing hair was cut to their shoulders. "We traded our hair for a knife, the blood of the prince on your legs will bring back your tail and you will continue living" Rina explained as she threw up the knife.

Luchia threw back the curtains to reveal the sleeping form of the prince and his newly wedded wife. She pulled back the knife again-

She dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill her one true love. She dashed from the place, and with her heart set, she knew she could do it. She would sing her last song. The very beauty of it all, the sea godness allowed Princess Luchia to sing once more before becoming bubbles.

Kaito heard the voice and knew instantly, he wedded the wrong girl. He run out to see Luchia sitting on the edge of the boat, singing her heart away. She turned to him before letting out a heart wrenching, "I love you" before plundging into the water.

The sisters surrounded Luchia as she tail strong back and she ever-so-slowly became bubbles. "I love you guys, don't forget me" were her last words before she disappeared into sea foam...


End file.
